


CARPE NOCTEM ❦ ᵈᵃᵐᵒᶰ ˢᵃˡᵛᵃᵗᵒʳᵉ

by mornixgstar



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mornixgstar/pseuds/mornixgstar
Summary: ❝ Close my eyes and I take it in. I'm bleeding out. I'm bleeding out for you. For you! ❞❝ I'm not Elena, I don't have anything special. ❞❝ You're more special than you think. ❞The Vampire Diaries Fan FictionSeason 1-6Damon Salvatore|| Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

**CARPE NOCTEM**

**⋅•⋅•⋅**

****

⋅•⋅•⋅ 

_These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder, Which, as they kiss, consume._

**ROMEO & JULIET**

  ⋅•⋅•⋅ 

⋅•⋅•⋅  

**SUMMARY**

**Alexandra Gilbert is known in Mystic Falls as the lone Gilbert.  
**

Alexandra is a fraternal twin sister of Elena Gilbert, as well as appearance their personalities are also different, While Elena enjoyed parties and had many friends, Alexandra was lonely and liked to stay locked in her room. **  
**

And one night, a tragic accident happens where Alexandra's parents die, but what no one knows is how the Gilbert sisters managed to survive that accident, Alexandra and Elena were found on the riverside, unconscious.

It's been three months after the death of her parents and Alexandra is trying to move on in her best way, alone.

  ⋅•⋅•⋅ 

**CAST**

Adelaide Kane as  **ALEXANDRA GILBERT**

_❝ i'm not special ❞_

__

Ian Somerhalder as  **DAMON SALVATORE**

_❝ don't say that, you're more special than you think.❞_

__

The Vampirie Diaries cast as  **THEMSELVES**

****

  ⋅•⋅•⋅ 

**SOUNDTRACK**

bleeding out **by**  imagine dragons

fire meets fate **by** ruelle

gasoline  **by**  halsey

in the name of love  **by** martin garrix feat. bebe rexha

all i need  **by**  one republic

gravity  **by**  sara bareilles

demons  **by**  imagine dragons

down  **by**  jason walker

bleeding love  **by**  leona lewis

beautiful  **by**  bazzi

human  **by** cristina perri

fire breather  **by**  laurel

dark paradise **by** lana del rey

losing your memory  **by** ryan star

broken strings  **by**  james morrison feat. nelly furtado

believer  **by**  imagine dragons

team  **by** lorde

don't let me go  **by**  raign

never let me go  **by**  florence and the machine

fear and loathing  **by**  marina & the diamonds

kiss me **by**  ed sheeran

dram  **by**  imagine dragons

madness  **by** ruelle

i was here **by** beyoncé

pompeii  **by**  bastille

mirros  **by**  justin timberlake

give me love  **by** ed sheeran

sail  **by** awolnation

the other side  **by**  ruelle

is the somewhere  **by**  halsey

i have questions  **by**  camila cabello

afterlife **by**  xylo

blue jeans  **by**  lana del rey

dynasty **by** miia

habits  **by**  tove lo

leave out all the rest **by**  linkin park

set fire to the rain  **by** adele

written in the stars  **by** tinie tempah feat. eric turner

  ⋅•⋅•⋅ 

  ⋅•⋅•⋅ 

 **DISCLAIMER**   

I don't take credit for the series or The Vampire Diaries books. All rights go to the creators of the Vampire Diaries series, and to L. J. Smith the author of the books. All the images in this book are found on Google, and the credits go to the people who put them there.

   ⋅•⋅•⋅ 

     ⋅•⋅•⋅ 

**m o r n i x g s t a r**


	2. (ALEXANDRA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a small wikipedia of Alex Gilbert.

 ⋅•⋅•⋅   **  
**

**ALEXANDRA " ALEX " GILBERT**

****

****

  ⋅•⋅•⋅   **  
**

**BORN**

_June 22, 1992 (Mystic Falls; Age 17)_

**STATUS**

_Alive_

**OCCUPATION**

_High School Student_

**SPECIES**  

_Doppelganger & Nephilim_

  **GENDER** _  
_

_Female_

**FAMILY MEMBERS**

_Elena Gilbert ( Twin Sister)_

_Jeremy Gilbert (Paternal Cousin/Adoptive Brother)_

_Miranda Sommers- Gilbert ( Paternal Aunt/Adoptive Mother)_

_Grayson Gilbert (Paternal Uncle/Adoptive Father)_

_Isobel Flemming (Biological Mother)_

_John Gilbert (Biological Father/Adoptive Paternal Uncle)_

_Jenna Sommers (Adoptive Maternal Aunt)_

_Johnathan Gilbert (Paternal Ancestor)_

_Christopher Gilbert (Paternal Ancestor)_

_Samantha Gilbert (Paternal Ancestor)_

_Mary (Adoptive Maternal Ancestor)_

_Beth (Adoptive Maternal Great-Grandmother)_

  ⋅•⋅•⋅   **  
**

**PHYSICAL APPEARANCE**

**HEIGHT**

_5 Feet 4 Inches_ **  
**

_1,63 (Meters)_

**HAIR COLOR**

_Black_

**EYE COLOR**

_Brown_

**PLAYED BY**

_Adelaide Kane_

  ⋅•⋅•⋅   _  
_

**POWERS**

⋅•⋅•⋅ 

**❝ TELEKINESES ❞**

_Alexandra is able to manipulate and control objects with her mind, and can levitate, move, shoot any physical object._   

**❝ TELEPHATY ❞**

_With this power Alexandra is able to read the thoughts of the people around her._  

❝  **EMPHATY** ❞

_Alexandra is able to feel and control the feelings of the people around her, and even the animals._

__

❝  **INVOCATION** ❞

 _Alexandra can invoke the dead, for example Clarissa Petrova, Katerina Petrova's twin sister._   

❝  **WITCHCRAFT**  ❞

  _Levitation spells, teleportation, it can generate force fields, channel its magic, trigger energy bursts._

__

❝  **PORTALS CREATION** ❞ 

 _Alexandra can create doorways to other places, her mind thinks where she wants to go and she creates._   

❝  **PSIONIC FORCE FIELDS** ❞

  _Alexandra can create force fields, and depending on their concentration they are almost impenetrable._

__

❝ **CLAIRVOYANCE**  ❞ 

_Alexandra can see a person's memories through a physical contact, and even a look._

__

❝  **PSIONIC GUSTS**  ❞ 

_With this power Alexandra can enter a person's mind and overload it, it can cause pain, loss of consciousness, leave the person in a vegetative state and even kill._

__

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Nephilim can be hypnotized by vampires. They can't read a vampire's mind but can see his memory through physical contact. )
> 
> m o r n i x g s t a r


	3. (EPIGRAPH)

   ⋅•⋅•⋅ 

**This life will be good.**

_And beautiful._ _But not without heartbreak._ _In death comes peace,_ _but pain is the cost of living._ _Like love, it's how we know we're alive._

**-Elena Gilbert**


	4. (PROLOGUE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I came back with the prologue, this chapter is on the night of the Gilbert family car accident.  
> And I really want to thank you for the comments and the kudos. You guys are great.

   _We live in shadows_  
We live where darkness hides  
We'll go where no one goes  
We won't give up this fight  

   ⋅•⋅•⋅   

_Ruelle  
_

  ⋅•⋅•⋅    

I don't know why I'm at this party. I didn't even have a reason to be here, loud songs and alcoholic beverages are not my type. I wanted to be in my locked room and read one of my thousands of books, but my sister forced me to come with her, our parents didn't even know we were here, and when they find out, we're going to be in trouble.

I was sitting on a broken log watching my sister having fun with her friends, and Matt, her boyfriend. The boy I liked since childhood, but he never knew and he liked my sister, everyone liked Elena. She was the kind of person who would infect other people, who attracted them with their beautiful smile and their happiness, while I, just keep people away from me.

I looked at the mark on my arm, When I was twelve this mark appeared on my arm, I did everything to hide from my parents wearing more closed clothes. I never knew how that mark got on my arm, and I never knew her purpose there. I sighed tired of sitting on this log, I got up decided to leave without my sister, I passed her and her friends and they didn't even notice me.

I was walking through Wichery Bridge when my phone started ringing, I looked at the caller ID and it was my Aunt Jenna.

  •  

I answered. "Hello? "

_"Alex, Elena called and her parents are coming to get you both. They're angry. "_

"I told Elena but she didn't want to listen to me, and dragged me here. " _  
_

_"It was to be expected, you don't even like to leave the house. How's the party? "_

  "A crap, I don't even know why Elena dragged me to this party. She left me alone all the time, and she was having fun with her friends and her boyfriend she doesn't like. "   _  
_

_"You need friends_ _Alex, walk with normal people, talk to people. "_

"Normal people frighten me, and I like my room, the company of my books. " _  
_

_"When you arrive, we talk, all right? "_

 "Okay. " The call was changed indicating that my aunt had turned off her phone. _  
_

•

_" Clarissa. "_

"No, um, I." I looked back to make sure she was talking to me. " I'm Alexandra. "

_"Oh, you just look...I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon. " He introduced himself._

  " Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere.  "

_" You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself.  "  
_

  " It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here. " I paused until I started talking again.  "I am very angry with my sister. "

_"Why? " he asked._

 "Because she has everything, and yet she never seems to be happy, and she has Matt. "

_"Matt? "_

 "He wants to have a future with her, spend the rest of his life next to her, but that's not what she wants. "

_"But, and you, don't you want someone to give you a life, a future? "_

 " I don't know what I want. " I just answered, I think that was the longest conversation I ever had with a guy.

  _" Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants. "_

" What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers? " 

  _" Hm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things. "_

  " So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want? "

  _"  You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger."  
_

" So, what do you want? "

I felt he got a little hesitant. I heard the noise of a car approaching, it was my parents. I looked again at the man in front of me and he approached me, and he looked deep into my eyes.

_"I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Alex. "_

I looked confused everywhere asking me what I was doing there alone. I heard a horn, and then a family car parked next to me. _  
_

"Get in the car now, Alexandra. " My father commanded.

    ⋅•⋅•⋅ 

   "How did you two have the courage to disobey us?  We told you not to go to this party and you were, even you, Alex, I'm very disappointed. "

  "I'm sorry Dad, I'm just here because Elena wanted to, I didn't want to be here. " There was a tension in the car.

 "Putting the blame on your sister will not advance Alexandra. " 

I was totally upset with my dad, the guilt of being here was Elena's, and she doesn't even say anything, she's letting the guilt fall on me.

 "And you think it's my fault." A bitter smile grew on my face.  "I'm tired dad, I've always done everything to make you proud of me, but it's always been Elena, and yes it's all her fault, I told her to stay home and she wouldn't listen to me, she came to this ridiculous party to drink and dance with her stupid friends and her boyfriend she doesn't even like. "

 "Alex. "Mother has begun.

 "No Miranda lets her talk. Come on, Alex, talk. "My father cried with rage.

 "I'm tired, I try to do everything right, I have good grades, I go to church every Sunday, and even nothing I do makes you happy, always been Elena, for everyone, always going to be Elena. "

 "Alexandra... " My father started.

 "I want to graduate soon, so you'll be free of me, and you won't have to worry about what I do, or where I am, nothing. " 

At that moment I was not caring about anything else, I just wanted to explode, tell everyone how I felt.  It all happened very fast, when I saw our car was in the lake, the water was almost taking care of us, we tried desperately to let go, mother already unconscious.

The seat belt was fastened, the car was already at the bottom of the lake, I was already weak when I felt a hand grabbing my hand, and I looked at my father and the only thing I could say was "I'm sorry. "Then the darkness took me.

 ⋅•⋅•⋅ 

**m o r n i x g s t a r**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the personal, prologue I hope you enjoyed.  
> The outfit that Alex was wearing the night of the accident➺ https://urstyle.com/styles/1938776  
> Hey if you guys are still looking for sites like Polyvore, I recommend Urstyle➺ https://urstyle.com/


End file.
